Call waiting is a telephone feature that is provided by a telephone switching office, e.g., a Central Office (CO), to alert a called party to an incoming call when that party's telephone station set is busy with another call. We have recognized that a telephone switching office cannot apply the call waiting feature to the telephone line that is connected to the well-known Internet. This limitation stems from the fact that the application of call waiting signals to the telephone line would interfere with the data connection. Also, when a data call is established between a subscriber's telephone line and the Internet via an Internet Access Service (IAS), the subscriber would not be able to hear the call waiting tone even if the data connection/communications were able to recover from the interference. Disadvantageously, then, a telephone subscriber who subscribes to call waiting cannot be notified that a call is waiting when the subscriber's line is connected to the Internet.